Stay With MeForever
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: One Shot-Set up after Episode 9 Season 2. Shouta Kisa and Kou Yukina were in loved each other. They were just sharing a romantic moment on the same night. YukinaXKisa


_**Anime-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Main Pairing-Kou YukinaXShouta Kisa  
Genre-Boys Love,Yaoi,Shounen Ai,Romance,Humour.**_

Setting up during after Episode 9.  
  
Stay with me...Forever..

'When you're around,my heart racing so much that I can't sleep...Why you not realise it?'

**Shouta Kisa's House,that night.**

Two boys were 'arguing' for almost a night. Since Yukina told Kisa that he will staying at his apartment,their life will going a bit change momentarily. So,that night goes very well typically. Although they seemed like arguing but they actually really loved each other. Especially for Shouta,who was really loved Yukina that he could die for him. He thought that even though he was 30 years old,but it is not a problem to love a 21 years old teenager.

So,the night goes like this...

"Aww,you don't have to be such a hypocrite,Kisa-san...I know you loved me very much..."Yukina still didn't want to give up. He folded his arms around his chest and he laughed. Kisa was completely froze out as a blush formed on his both cheeks getting darker.

Kisa replied back but he sounded like shouting,"Yukina!I told you...I'm just kidding..."

Yukina still laughing. What was to Kisa's mind,Yukina didn't feel touch with the word. A stroke of sharp eyes staring to the taller boy. A blush still not faded yet.

_'You...didn't touch..what I've said just now?'_

He lowered his head and he quickly turned himself to the back. He was not wanting to look up at him anymore. Actually,he was not disappointed,but...he was amazed with his new boyfriend.

_'He was so calm...maybe...that's why I loved him...'_He thought dreamily.

Suddenly a warmth hug came from his behind. Followed by a warmth breath and body that made Kisa calmed. A question in his mind was suddenly,disappered.

"I love you,Kisa-san. I love you so much."A straight,sincere confession from Yukina.

Kisa was stunned,and at the same time,he was suddenly happy. He was very overwhelmed when Yukina confessed again. He finally saw a sincerity and caring behaviour in Yukina's self. He turned his body and his sight to his boyfriend and confronted him again while they still hugging each other.

"Kisa-san,I really...love you."

A few drops of tears were trickling through Kisa's cheeks. Throughout of his whole life,he would never been happy as now. When he saw the taller boy for the first time at the book stores,his heart finally fell on him. He admitted to himself that he was in loved with him. But,he can be together with the one he loved most,that was a teenage boy from the stores. It was a same person that he fell in love with. With the same characteristic as he looked now. That boy was in front of him,that boy was...Kou Yukina.

"Yukina,I love you too. I am actually...not just like your face. I'm sorry for what i'm saying earlier."Kisa replied softly.

"It's okay,Kisa-san..."Yukina smiled sincerely.

"I love everything about you..your face,your body,your touches,your warmth,your behaviour...and finally,your kiss."The 30 years old boy continued.

The taller boy lifted his face and stared into his lover's eyes. All he could think is,_"Your eyes and your face...so beautiful and cute.."._

Finally their lips were finally met each other. The kiss that Kisa was waiting for on his life. The kiss from the boy that he loved. The kiss from Yukina. Kisa circled his arms around his boyfriend back and grip his back tightly while they were enjoying the moment. After a few seconds,they broke the kisses as they took a deep breathe.

"I want to say this again to you..._Omae suki..Kisa-san_.."

"_Ore mo,Yukina. Ore mo..."_

Another hug for them both once again but this time,they were making it more longer than the first one. Until they were not realised that their stomach groaning.

But,soon after that,Kisa noticed first,"Eheh,maybe we should eat something."

"Don't worry,my love."Yukina kissed his forehead and he smiled. He continued,"Let me cook something for us to eat."

The shorter boy smiled widely as he nodded. When Yukina walked away from him,he suddenly noticed that he was smiling widely. He stumbled a bit. "Eh?"

_'All through time...I never smiled like this before. I felt that he gave me a gift that I did not see, but he gave me through my heart. That is, love and smile. I think I already know the real meaning...of love.'_

He stole a light glance at his newfound love,who was cooking something in the kitchen. He thought again,_'__He is able to make all the housework. He is also good at cooking .. the house and so on. Maybe ...'_

He put his hand on his chest. He could feel his heartbeat beating faster. He closed his eyes as he focused on feeling his heartbeat while he closed his eyes.

_'__Perhaps he was destined to be with me. No matter what happens. I still love Yukina. He has made me feel happy and complete. I admit, I can not live without him. I do not want him to stay here for a week. I want him to stay here with me ... forever.'_

'Kou Yukina,sukina nda.'

**The End...**


End file.
